Anthrax
Historia Todo se remonta a la época en que los pantalones de pitillo y en general la ropa estúpida estaba incomprensiblemente de moda. Fue entonces cuando 5 tipos decidieron reunirse para hacer ruido, fumar Marihuana y beber cantidades ingentes de cerveza. Se dice que un dia Scott Saiyan encontró un poco de armas biologicas en el patio de su casa e invito a todos sus Amantes sus amigos y la tiraron en un ganado, todos los animales de la granja se murieron y usaron las pieles para venderlas pero sus compradores murieron de gonorrea de la enfermedad que lleva el nombre de su banda así nació Anthrax. Luego se fueron a ver porno a la biblioteca cuando la maestra los iba a atrapar cambiaron la revista por un libro de biologia en el que hablaba sobre el Anthrax que esparcieron por toda su comunidad dejando ese nombre como el definitivo de su banda. Se la pasaban leyendo los comics de marvel, porque les gustaba lo groso que era el verdusco pene de hulk, que los ataran sexualmente a una cama con la telaraña de spiderman y muchas otras fantasias eroticas que tenian con los comics, convirtiendose en fanaticos del hentai. Tambien les gustaba leer libros del escritor de historias sexuales Stephen King asi que solo se la pasaban haciendo canciones en honor a sus perversidades y fantasías mientras grupos como Metallica, Megadeth y Slayer hacian canciones que solo insultaban a cuanto se les diera la gana, cuando vieron que anthrax se la pasaba haciendo canciones sin sentido politico Dave Mustaine dijo: Luego de esa verdad ofensa que recibio anthrax dejando a Scott Saiyan solo con lavanda la banda pero se le unen Charlie Zaa Benante, Frank vello pubico, Danny Lilker y Joey Belladonna y graban su primer disco Fish Full of Metal Después de armar mucho ruido y beber mucha cerveza, decidieron grabar Fish Full of Metal, disco que denota el claro estado de embriaguez en el que se encontraban los componentes. Después de aquella cosa, comenzaron a recapacitar, pero el bajista Dan Lilker, de tanto recapacitar, perdió la vida mientras cagaba (se ve que de tanto recapacitar le estalló la cabeza). Esto fue un duro golpe para los miembros de la banda, así que se emborracharon de nuevo y el mesero que los atendio les cobro la cuenta y como no querian pagar la cuenta prefirieron pagarle con la guitarra de Scott Saiyan y este se les une para seguir emborrachandose, luego mientras pensaban en el primer nombre de su disco se fueron a pescar cuando la lancha fue devorada por una ballena, si yo se que conocen la historia de pinocho(si el tipo del pene en la cabeza que se le estira como la de un negro), pero los de anthrax solo querian imitar las tonterías de sus cuentos porno infantiles solo que tocaron su demo Soldiers of miertal asi que la ballena los cago por la mierda de canciones que tocaban, asi que Fish Full of metal se debe a esa experiencia. Luego Megadethforce deside perder su tiempo con anthrax solo poque tenian el nombre del arma biologica favorita de su fan numero uno Osama Bin Laden. Entre sus canciones estan: *Deathrider: Pariente del ghost rider que sale en los comic de marvel como siempre anthrax no podia ser serio con sus canciones. *Metal thrashing Bad: Aqui se dan cuenta de lo mal que les quedaban sus canciones asi que hacen esta cancion de disculpa. (tambien fue una mala cancion). *I'm sexteen: Version de la cancion de Alicia Cooper que les vendio la cancion por un poco de sexo dolare ya que este tipo le gustan mucho las petas. La cancion habla de las aventuras sexuales de alicia en el pais de la maravillascooper en su juventud su mancha en los ojos no es pintura como dice el sino que es de sus transnochadas por sus aventuras con los de anthrax. *Panic: Se debe al miedo que creen que le tienen todas las bandas a ellos por su nombre(por favor que engañados que estan). *Ballsjugator: Dedicado al juguete sexual de Scott Saiyan que consistia en un vibrador que se colocaba en los cojones le hacia cosquillas y luego los extirpaba hasta sacrle todo el jugo del cual todos sus compañeros tomaban al desayunar mesclado con el cafe, por algo siempre les gustaba que scott Saiyan les hiciera el desayuno. *Soldiers of miertal: Dedicado a la armada de los Estamos confundidos en america. *Fuck from above: Que asco ¿tengo que seguir hablando de la vida sexual de anthrax? *Anthrax: No tuvieron creatividad para ponerle nombre a esta cancion asi que le pusieron el mismo nobre que la banda y ¿adividen de que trata? de ellos ni la oigan es una completa asquerosidad a menos que seas gay. *Arroz de pibe: Es el arroz que preparo el pibe Valderama a los de anthrax despues que le suministraran droga para animarse enlos partidos. *Linker Furies: dedicado al enfurecimiento que tuvo Dan linker cuando cagaba segundos antes de morir. Spreading The Shit En 1985 lanzaron Spreading The Disease. Cabe destacar, que cuando lanzaron el álbum, estaban borrachos igual que en el anterior, pero iban tan puestos por una fiesta que tuvieron en casa de Scott Saiyan al mejor estilo de naked wild on solo que con mas Alcohol y Marihuana que se creyeron Espárragos asi que Charlie Zaa Benante le agarra un mal de parkinson y empieza a tocar como loco hasta despedazar la batería, Dan Spits le tumba a Scott Saiyan la guitarra en la cabeza, ese mismo barbudo empieza a tocar hasta reventar las cuerdas, lo cual lo hizo cortarse las venas (aclaramos que fue sin intencion ya que estaban drogados no confundan esto con las practicas suicidas de los emos no son tan imbeciles) y Joey Belladona vomita hasta quedar convulsionando y para recordar esa noche tan estupida espectacular le ponen Spreading The Shit, que por pura suerte les salió un buen disco. Entre las canciones del disco estan: *A.I.R(Anormales Ingiriendo Ratas): Aqui hay mas detalles de la destructora fiesta de Anthrax, como ven estaban tan drogados que agarraron sus primeros discos (Si los del Fish Full of Metal, nunca pudieron vender ni uno solo era tan mierda que ni sus familiares los compraron) asi que los usaron para prenderles fuego y asar ratas porque como no vendieron no les alcanzaba ni para comprar comida. *Condon Justice: Sigue las intrigantes acciones de anthrax en aquella fiesta, los muy jebis (o por lo menos ellos creen serlo) para animar la fiesta pusieron los videos de la Mierda de oz y si aunque no lo crean ellos tenían el video antes de que saliera o se hiciera y vieron a Mr.Polla bailar ellos agarraron bolsas de Basura y como se creen justicieros del jebi le pusieron este nombre a su juego *Madhouse: Esta cancion hasta video tiene, en donde nos muestra el putero bar donde frecuentaban los tipos de anthrax se echaban una que otra que otra que otra que otra y que otra cerveza hasta quedar como los locos del video asi que la idea era esperar a que los demas se emborracharán y asi grabar porno el video haciendole creer a todos que estaban ebrios, pero solo hay mazoquismos, orgías y muchas cosas que hacian que los de anthrax se vieran cada vez más gays. *S.S.C./Sacando Semen por la Cabeza: Sabemos quien tiene la cabeza más parecida a Mr.polla y si Sccot Saiyan se rajo la cabeza solo para parecerse a su heroe pero no sacaba lo mismo por la cabeza de lo poco que tenía de inteligencia lo perdio con esa idiotez. *The Enemy: Esa iba directa a la acusación de Dave Mustaine hacia ellos declarandole la guerra a todos los Thrashers que los humillaron y al Pato Donald por prohibirles tocar en finlandia(como si alguien los quisiera). *After balls shock: Esta cancion habla de otro juguete sexual de Sccot Saiyan no es ni necesario que lo explique pero se dice que guarda una coleccion de esos y le regalo uno de esos a Sccot Saiyan a cambio de sexo dolares *Armed and Exited: No hay duda que los de anthrax son solo un a banda de gays pervertidos que se la pasaban haciendo juegos eroticos con pistolas y trajes de policía(por algo son los más odiados de los jebis)que asco!!! *Medusa: Asi le llamban a la zona peluda del pene de Sccot Saiyan y de Charlie Benante ¿pero por qué alguien no los desaparece?. *Gung-ho: Aqui se les ocurre hablar de los chinos y su tradición de comer perros, oler feo y que no les les entiende ni madres y dirán, ¿Por qué? que te importa yo tampoco se, ni me interesa. Jamon The living Posteriormente, en una increíble racha de suerte, sacaron Jamon The Living, su segundo y último disco bueno. En la portada de este aparece el Wombat entre un grupo de HOYGAN, lo que denota su sanísimo estado mental. Después de esto, empezaron a juntar la cerveza con los porros, y se les acabó la suerte. Se cuenta que Scott Saiyan intentó zumbarse a un ultrapitufo usando solo su perilla, pero este le respondió con un cañonazo que lo dejó más tonto de lo que estaba. Este hecho hizo tan tonto a Scott Saiyan que creyó que podía mezclar el rap con el jebi metal, así que empieza a buscar con quien hacer mierda asi que busca otras mierdas que también se les suele llamar raperos. Solo que no lo pudo hacer antes de grabar su disco así que deseperadmente empieza a buscar entre sus libros eróticos los de Stephen King y encuentra uno sobre un jamon viviente que asustaba a los niños mientras dormían para luego violarlos(Acaso no tenía Stephen King algo mejor que escribir) y Scott Saiyan junto con Charlie Zaa Benante desaban eso como su mayor fantasía erótica. También deseaban tanto haber tenido una noche con el mejor bajista del jebi San Cliff Burton que le dedican el disco e inculye una exitación canción extra que solo ellos la conservaron para seguir fantaseando con Cliff Burton. Discos *Fitsful of Metal (1983) - Puñolful de metal *Spreading the disease (1985) - Untando el nosequé *Armed and dangerous (1985) - Armao y mu peligroso *Among the living (1987) - Among el viviente *I'm the man (1987) - Yo zoy er tio *State of euphoria (1988) - Estado de euforia *Penikufesin (1989) - Pene confuso *Persistence of time (1990) - Persistenia del tiempo *Attack of the killer B's (1991) - Ataque del asesino *The sound of white noise (1993) - El sonido del ruido pálido *Black Lodge (1993) - Nosequé negro *Stomp 442 (1995) - Estampao 442 veces *Nothing (1996) - Pos ná *Fueled (1996) - Gasofa *Volume 8: The threat is real (1998) - Volumen 8: el teatro es real *Return of the killer A's (1999) - Vuelve el asesino *We have come for you all (2003) - Hemos venido por ti (que bonito) *Taking the music back (2003) - Devolviendo la musica *The greater of two evils (2004) - El más grande entre dos demonio